Secret de famille
by veronique2
Summary: Peeta va enfin connaitre la vérité au sujet de sa mère. Cette dernière le haissait t-elle vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une courte fic, il n'y aura sans doute pas beaucoup de chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera tout de même. Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé « A tes souhaits » mais je suis bloquée en panne d'inspiration. Merci de me laisser une review si vous avez lu et apprécié ce chapitre.

Katniss POV

Celai fait deux ans maintenant que je suis devenue Madame Mellark. J'ai épousé Peeta une année après son retour au district 12. Nous sommes très heureux, même si les hunger games nous hantent toujours. Mais grâce à Peeta, son enthousiasme, son amour de la vie et son optimisme, nous allons de l'avant. Cependant, même si il en a moins que moi, lui aussi à des bas. Et pour la troisième année consécutive, je remarque qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette, en ce jour du 18 juiillet. Une fois de plus, il a eu du mal à se lever. Il n'a pas fait le pain et végette en regardant la télévision. Quand je lui pose la question, il me répond exactement, de la même manière que les années précédentes. « Tout va bien, c'est juste un peu de fatigue ».

Biensur, il a le droit d'avoir ses moments de dépression, j'en ai bien plus que lui d'ailleurs. Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi ce jour là, l'atteint plus qu'un autre. Cette date ne correspond à rien. Ce n'est pas son anniversaire, ni le jour de la moisson, ni le jour où je l'ai rejété une première fois, ce n'est pas non plus le jour où Gale à été fouetté, c'était en hiver. J'ai retourné dans ma tête, tous les événements qui pouvaient être liés à cette date mais je n'ai rien trouvé. De plus, il est muet comme une tombe. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Haymitch me dirait sans doute d'être plus tolérante et de le laisser un peu tranquille mais je ne peux pas.

Je fais donc en sorte que cette journée, soit la plus douce possible pour lui. Il ne veut pas en parler alors, je lui cuisine ses mets préférés. Je le prends mes bras et je le caline, l'innonde de baisers. Je lui dis que je l'aime, qu'il est le mari idéal, l'homme idéal que j'ai de la chance d'être son épouse. Malgré tout, il a toujours cet air absent. Ce qui m'enerve le plus c'est que le 18 juillet ne correspond vraiment à rien que je ne connaisse. Ce n'est même pas le jour du bombardement du disctrict. Ce funeste jour où il a perdu toute sa famille. Je lui demande une nouvelle fois. Il fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre. J'ai juste un soupir de sa part. Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qui fait souffrir la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Cela me rend folle. Puis l'après midi vient, et il se met à peindre. Il devient complétement hors d'atteinte : Plongé dans un monde qui m'est interdit d'accés. Je lui apporte une limonade et je le regarde peindre. Ce n'est pas dans sa peinture que je trouverais un indice de ce qui le tracasse : Un paysage de foret sous une neige presque fondue et en gros plan des perce-neige.

La sonnerie de la porte retentie et je me demande qui peut bien venir nous voir ? Je vais ouvrir la porte et je vois une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus que je ne connais pas. Elle à l'air surprise de me voir là. Pourtant notre mariage à fait la une des journaux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle à cet air embarrassé. Je la regarde de la tête aux pieds. Elle est élégante, très féminine, de longs cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ses épaules en cascade. Elle à l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Comme elle me fixe sans rien dire, je commence à perdre patience.

_C'est pour quoi ?

Elle met quelques secondes à revenir à elle.

_Est ce que Peeta est là ?

Je fronce de suite les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cette femme veut à mon mari ?

_C'est pour quoi ? Je répète froidement. Son allure ne me plait pas du tout. Elle est très jolie cette femme et elle veut parler à mon époux. Je n'aime pas cela.

_Je… Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait là. Ce qui à le don de m'enerver encore plus. Est-ce que c'est une de ces folles dingues amoureuses de Peeta qui osent venir jusqu'à notre porte pour le voir ? C'est déjà arrivé, « Ses fans » comme ils les appellent. Peeta est flatté de ce fait, toujours accueillant avec elles, heureusement qu'il leur rappelle, à chaque fois, que je suis et resterait la seule femme de sa vie. Malgré tout, Il se laisse prendre en photo, signe un autographe et elles repartent en gloussant. J'ai juste envie de les etripper.

_Vous tombez mal. Dis-je. Je vais pour refermer la porte quand elle se met enfin à dire plus d'une phrase.

_Oh Katniss, je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je déteste quand ces gens que je ne connais ni d'eve ni d'adam me parlent comme si on avait grandi ensemble. _Je peux revenir. Elle semblait vraiment à coté de la plaque celle là. Au moment où j'allais lui dire de ne même pas faire l'effort de se représenter, c'est la voix de Peeta que j'entends soudain derrière moi.

_ Lucy !

Je me retourne et je vois mon mari qui fixe la jeune femme comme si il avait vu un fantome. Puis soudain, avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ils se précipitent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peeta sert cette jeune femme contre lui comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

_Peeta qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Je demande sans ménagement en les écartant l'un de l'autre. Peeta a les larmes aux yeux. La dite Lucy est en larmes. Et je suis envahie par la colère et la jalousie.

Un sourire étincelant illumine soudain, le visage de l'homme que j'aime.

_Katniss, calme-toi. C'est Lucy, c'est la copine de Bradley. Mon frère ainé. Il se tourne alors vers elle et lui saisit ses deux mains. _Je te croyais morte. Et puis, je vois une étincelle d'espoir jaillir dans ses yeux. _Mon frère… Commencet t-il.

Lucy secoue la tête d'un air triste. _Je suis désolée Peeta. Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit immédiatement mais en bon hote qu'il est, il se reprend et la regarde avec un sourire un peu forcé. _C'est tout de même, incroyable que tu sois là. Vivante ! Fit Peeta en la serrant une nouvelle fois sans ses bras. Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas être jalouse. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Peeta est à moi. Je suis sa femme et le voir dans les bras d'une autre que moi, m'insupporte. Alors je le tire par le bras une seconde fois pour l'éloigner d'elle.

_ Excuse- ma femme. Lança Peeta. _Elle est très posséssive et jalouse à ses heures. Il a l'air amusé par mon attitude. J'ai envie de lui répondre que ce n'est pas vrai. D'être de mauvaise foi mais la fameuse Lucy répond avant moi.

_A l'évidence, ta mère se trompait à son sujet.

Je ne suis pas surprise de savoir que Madame Mellark, ma défunte belle-mère ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture. Elle ne m'a même jamais adressé la parole. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des regards dédaigneux, haineux de sa part de son vivant.

_Entre. Déclare Peeta.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous installés dans le salon. Lucy observait la peinture innachevée que Peeta peignait avant qu'elle ne débarque.

_ Des perces-neige… Je vois que j'ai bien fait de venir. Tout du moins, je l'espère. Je ne sais pas si ce que je viens t'apprendre est une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

L'inquiètude monte et la jalousie revient. Manifestement, elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore et elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui par hasard et Peeta n'a pas peint des perces-neiges sans but précis.

_Est ce que certains membres de ma famille sont en vie ? Demanda Peeta. Et mon cœur se sert pour lui.

_Non, Peeta, ils sont tous morts.

Je m'approche de Peeta avant Lucy cette fois. Je suis la plus rapide. C'est à moi de le prendre dans mes bras. De lui serrer la main pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu'il est aimé et qu'il n'est pas seul. Pas à elle. Je lui adresse un regard noir. Pour quoi cette femme est –elle ici ? Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vient que de donner de faux espoirs à mon mari et de le faire souffrir encore plus. Je ne l'aime pas.

_Pour quoi êtes-êtes vous ici ? Après des années de silence ? Mon ton est plein de reproches.

_Katniss ! Peeta me gronde d'être aussi rude avec elle.

_J'aurais peut être du venir plus tot mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage, jusqu'à maintenant.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Peeta. _ Tu es de la famille, tu sais que pour moi, c'est ce que tu es. Tu étais presque fiancée à mon frère.

_Je sais. C'est juste que je ne savais pas si … Si je devais venir te voir et tout te dire ou garder le silence.

_A propos de quoi ? Je l'interpelle agacée.

_La mort de ta famille Peeta.

Pourquoi diable est –elle venue avec son cortège de ce qui va être sans doute de très mauvaises nouvelles ?

_Comment cela ? Demanda Peeta intrigué.

_Ce n'est pas le bombardement qui les a tués…

J'ai envie de la faire sortir de chez moi. Peeta à t'il besoin de savoir une autre cruelle et atroce vérité à ce stade ? A-t-il besoin de savoir que sa famille à peut être été torturée par le capitol ou que sais je encore.

_Qui les as tué ? Peeta questionne sans surprise.

Lucy se tourne vers le tableau de Peeta. Elle hésite. Je sens Peeta se raidir.

_Je sais que tu te poses encore la question. De savoir si ta mère t'aimait… Elle prit une inspiration _Elle t'aimait Peeta. C'est parce qu'elle t'aimait qu'elle les as tous tués.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour et merci à tous d'avoir lu ma nouvelle fiction. Merci de m'avoir laissé des reviews, ca fait toujours un immense plaisir. Je ne m'attarde pas, vu que j'ai répondu en privé à mes reviewers et je vous invite à lire ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaiera tout autant que le 1.

Chapitre 2

Peeta's pov.

J'ai encore du mal à réalisé ce que Lucy vient de dire. Ma mère a tué mon père et mes frères parce qu'elle m'aimait ? Que dois-je comprendre ? Que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts ? Comment ma mère qui n'a jamais cessé de me montrer à quel point j'étais une deception pour elle aurait-t-'elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Cela ne colle pas. Je pourrais, par contre, imaginer qu'elle les ai tués pour se sauver elle… C'est horrible ce que je viens de penser. Ma mère est morte et j'attaque sa légitimité alors qu'elle n'est plus là pour se défendre. Je suis un fils pitoyable. Elle avait raison.

Je me demande tout de même tout ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'a fait le capitole à ma mère ? Snow l'aurait-t'il obligé à les tuer pour que je survive d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Pourquoi ma mère aurait-elle accepté ? Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens. Pas plus que Snow s'interessant à ma famille.

_« Elle les a tués parce qu'elle t'aimait »._ Je regarde Katniss. Elle à un air aussi perplexe que moi mais je la sens inquiéte. Je lui serre doucement la main, et je lui adresse un petit sourire pour lui dire que tout va bien. Lucy semble attendre que je dise quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant je suis sans voix. Je repense aux rares fois où j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère depuis mon retour des premiers jeux…

Nous étions tous dans ma nouvelle maison au village des vainqueurs. Les médias avaient fini de filmer les images dont ils avaient besoin. Mon père et mes frères étaient fiers et heureux de me voir. Ils avaient été formidables avec les équipes de journalistes. Ma mère n'avait pas fait d'efforts par contre. Elle s'était montrée froide, silencieuse et n'avait pas même prétendue être contente de mon retour face à la caméra. J'étais furieux parce que si il y a quelqu'un dans cette famille qui maitrise l'art des apparences, c'était bien elle. Elle aurait pu être une hote charmante, une mère aimante, heureuse de retrouver son fils. Mais, non, faire une chose aimable à mon encontre était sans doute au-delà de ses forces. A la question d'un journaliste :

« Que pensez-vous de la victoire de votre fils ? » Elle avait répondu « A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Qu'il n'y a qu'une seule gagnante à mes yeux, Katniss Everdeen. »

« Approuvez-vous la relation amoureuse de Peeta et Katniss ? »

« Je partage l'avis de Madame Everdeen ».

De l'interview, au moment de son passage télévisé, seule la dernière question et réponse furent diffusées.

Lors du diner familiale, enfin à l'abri des regards, je leur expliquais que « Les amants maudits » n'avait été qu'une histoire inventée de toute pièce pour obtenir des sponsors. Mon père semblait déçu, mes frères étaient étonnés puis ils trouvèrent cela « cool » et « Brillant ». J'avais parfaitement maitrisé mon discours. Je n'étais donc pas amoureux de Katniss, tout n'était qu'un jeu de role. Je ne pouvais pas leur avouer dans quel état misérable, je me sentais après avoir été berné de la sorte. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma mère. Je le voyais à son regard, qu'elle m'avait perçue à jour. Elle me connaissait trop bien et même si j'étais devenu avec les années un excellent menteur, cette fois çi, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas parvenu à la duper.

« Vous êtes tous des imbéciles à croire ses idioties. » Déclara t-elle. « Il n'y a qu'elle qui jouait la comédie… » Je serrais les poings. Elle allait m'humilier une fois de plus.

« Il ment comme un arracheur de dent parce qu'il a trop honte de s'être fait berné par cette fille. Il y a cru, c'est d'un pathétique. »

« Séréna ! » Commença mon père mais cela n'empècha pas ma mère de continuer.

« Il est amoureux d'elle, alors qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de lui, et cet imbécile heureux était prêt à mourir pour elle. Jamais, je n'ai eu aussi honte de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait des miracles dans cette arène, je ne lui donnais pas une journée à vrai dire, mais en fait, il a réussi à faire pire. »

« Tu es injuste Séréna. Peeta à été brave et à porter secours à Katniss » Au moins mon père me defendait.

« C'est vous qui ne voyez pas bien clair. Il est tellement pitoyable qu'il n'a jamais pensé une minute à gagner où à survivre, non, avec son complexe du héros, il a voulu partir en martyr, se sacrifiant pour « sa bien aimée ». Elle avait un ton sarcastique et dédaigneux « Mais comme c'est un abruti de première, même cela, il n'a pas réussi à le faire. Au lieu de cela, il s'est pris à son propre jeu et à commencer à croire que son « amour » était réciproque. Non, mais, ca se voyait que tout était forcé chez elle ! Mais non, il y a cru ce benêt. »

Je ravalais ma salive, parce que tout était vrai quelque part.

« C'est le vainqueur le plus minable qu'on est jamais vu. Il n'est là que parce que le capitol à été faible dans sa façon de gérer ces jeux. »

« Séréna ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » Mon père était soudain appeuré par les dangereuses paroles que ma mère venait de prononcer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut nous arriver de plus que l'eternelle humiliation que ton fils vient d'infliger à notre famille ? Le gagnant le plus insignifiant de toute l'histoire ? L'idiot du village qui s'est fait rouler dans la farine, pres à mourir, comme un toutou fidéle à sa maitresse qui ne lui laisse même pas ronger un os. Mais le pire est à venir… Parce que le crétin du village des vainqueurs sera bientôt le plus connu des « cocus « du disctrict 12. Personne n'a ici, avalé cette histoire. Sauf, vous… Toi parce que tu fais une fixation sur les Everdeen » Dit t-elle en regardant avec haine mon père et vous, en pointant mes frères « Parce que vous n'êtes que ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez »

Plus personne ne touchait à son plat. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se tourna vers moi. « On peut dire que cela te fait une belle jambe d'être en vie… » Elle se mit à rire. Puis redevint sérieuse :

« Tu aurais du les avaler ses baies. Tu serais au moins parti avec un semblant de dignité et tu aurais pour une fois épargner la honte que tu m'infliges d'avoir un fils tel que toi ! »

Un silence de mort régnait. Quand un de mes fréres prit la parole.

« On a quand même gagné une belle maison et beaucoup d'argent »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va s'installer ici ? Que je vais accepter son argent de la honte ? Certainement pas. Nous rentrons tous à la boulangerie. Peeta sera très bien ici tout seul. La boulangerie nous l'avons hérité grâce à la sueur et au courage de nos ancêtres et ce que nous en avons fait jusqu'à présent, nous pouvons en être fiers. Nous l'avons gagné avec honneur contrairement à cette maison… »

« Bien, alors je vous invite à partir de suite » Je déclarais furieux.

Après cela, ma mère ne m'a plus reparlé, jusqu'à l'annonce des mes « fiançailles ». J'étais à la boulangerie avec mon père quand elle débarqua dans l'arrière boutique.

« Peeta ! Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ! Un faux mariage maintenant ? »

« La situation est compliquée Séréna » Lança mon père.

« Compliquée ? Pour qui ? Pour les Everdeen ? Parce que la grande gagnante ne peut pas s'empécher de trainer avec son cousin pour aller se faire sauter dans les bois ? Et que j'ai un fils tellement bête qu'il va l'épouser pour sauver les apparences et lui épargner des problèmes ? Et nous là dedans ? Tout le monde se moque de nous ! Tout le monde sait ! C'est quoi l'étape suivante ? On va devoir faire semblant d'aimer le chiard de cette fille et son soit disant cousin et clamer qu'il est notre « petit fils ? »

Elle s'approcha de moi.

« Et toi, tu vas accepter cela, sans broncher ? » Soudain, elle me cracha au visage.

« Séréna ! » Dit mon père sans rien faire d'autres. Elle me prit par le col de la chemise. « Minable, incapable, pathétique, crétin, pitoyable, abruti, couard ». A ce moment là, je n'en pouvais plus et je l'ai répoussé violemment. Ne controlant pas ma force, elle tomba sur le sol lourdement. Je me senti mal de suite. Je venais d'être violent envers ma mère. Elle se releva sans broncher, un sourire aux lévres.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Comment peux-tu être mon fils ? Si tu n'avais pas mes traits, je penserais qu'on t'a échangé à la maternité. J'espère juste qu'un jour, ta bétise, ta naiveté, ta crédulité, ta crétinerie, viendront te hanter et te détruiront de l'intérieur si ce n'est pas déjà en train d'arriver. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Prépares toi à élever un enfant qui ne sera même pas de toi… Elle ne te laissera même pas la toucher… J'attends ce jour avec impatience, le jour où se gosse aura 12 ans, car le capitol exigera des amants maudits un enfant… Ce jour là, lorsqu'il sera moissonné et qu'au fond de toi, tu seras heureux que l'enfant du mensonge parte à la boucherie. »

« Je m'en vais ». Je ne pouvais plus l'écouter à distiller son venin.

« Fuis, fait ce que tu fais de mieux… Refuses d'entendre mes paroles de sagesses. Tu aurais du avaler ses foutues baies Peeta. Toute ta vie n'est que honte et mensonges et le pire c'est que tu nous embarque là dedans. Fils indigne » Hurlait –elle alors que je franchissais la porte. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle m'adressa la parole.

Quand, il y eu l'annonce de l'expiation et que je leur avais annoncé la décision. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour moi. Plus tard, mon frère m'apprit que lorsque mon père avait abordé le sujet, qu'il avait dit qu'il était fier de moi. Elle avait juste répondu « J'espère qu'il ne ratera pas sa mort au moins. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse tuer stupidement pour boucler la boucle »

Maintenant que j'y repense, elle a du enrager lorsqu'elle j'ai percuté le champ de force et que je fus mort quelques minutes. Je sors de mes pensées et je demande à Lucy.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ^^ Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review aux chapitres précédent. Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir.

Je vous fais pas plus attendre

Chapitre 3

Lucy Pov

Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise. Ai-je bien fait de venir ? Est-ce que je le fais pour moi où pour Peeta ? C'est trop tard maintenant pour reculer de toute manière. Je demande un verre d'eau et Katniss vient m'en apporter un. Elle n'est clairement pas contente de me voir : Moi et mes mauvaises nouvelles. Elle couve Peeta d'un œil et m'assassine de l'autre. Elle l'aime vraiment. Nous avions tellement douté à l'époque. Mais elle l'aime. Ca ne fait aucun doute. Madame Mellark doit sans doute reposer en paix si elle sait combien son fils est aimé de cette femme.

Je ne sais même pas par où commencer parce que je vais devoir revivre ces horribles moments. Ils me hanteront toute ma vie. J'ai perdu le garçon que j'aimais ce jour là. J'ai même honte de mon comportement et ce que je l'aimais vraiment d'ailleurs ?. Mais cela c'est une autre histoire.

_Je pense que je dois vous raconter du départ. Ta famille et moi, nous regardions tous les jours les jeux de l'expiation. Ton frère m'avait invité. Il ne voulait pas vivre cela sans un soutient. Parce qu'il savait que regarder les jeux avec votre mère n'allait pas arranger les choses. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se privait jamais de faire des commentaires qui rajoutaient à la douleur de tes frères et de ton père.

Je vois Peeta soupirer, mais il n'est pas étonné. Katniss serre les dents. Elle est clairement révoltée parce qu'elle entend. Elle prend la main de son mari délicatement dans la sienne.

_ Quand tu as annoncé que Katniss était enceinte et que vous étiez mariés. Ton père l'a presque cru. Mais ta mère à tout de suite dit « Qu'il n'y avait que les abrutis et ceux du Capitol pour croire une chose pareille » Elle a fait tout un scandale disant que si elle était enceinte, si cette partie était vraie alors il serait de Hawthorne. Certainement pas de Peeta. Elle était vraiment en rage. « Si c'est vrai j'espère qu'elle crèvrera avec son batard » nous a-t'elle dit. Ta mère, dès le début des jeux à été excécrable avec nous. Nous n'avions pas un moment de répit.

Leurs visages sont tendus. Je me sens honteuse de leur révéler les horreurs que Madame Mellark à pu dire à ce moment là.

_Elle nous menait la vie impossible à la boulangerie. Elle s'est remise à taper Bradley et comme il n'était plus un gamin. Ils en sont venus aux mains tous les deux. Ton père et ton grand frère les ont séparés. C'était l'enfer. L'ambiance était telle que les clients venaient prendre le pain rapidement mais ne restaient plus pour discuter un peu. Malgré qu'ils voulaient nous soutenir dans l'épreuve.

Je vois Peeta serrer les poings.

_Puis, il y a eu la diffusion de l'épisode où... Tu as été projeté par le champ de force et que tu étais « mort ». Tout le monde était dévasté. Ton père pleurait à chaudes larmes. Bradley me serrait la main à m'en broyer les os. Ton grand frère, Jason était sous le choc. Mais ta mère, elle vociférait que c'était le pompom ! « Voilà, il est content maintenant ? Quelle mort minable. Il voulait jouer le preux chevalier et à peine commencer… Tout cela pour cela. » Je t'épargne certains détails mais elle t'a insulté de tous les noms.

Peeta ravale sa salive et retient ses larmes à ces mots. Je me demande si Katniss ne va pas me mettre dehors avant que je n'ai le temps de finir. Ils restent cependant sans dire un mot. Ils m'écoutent en silence.

_Elle a finit par se calmer quand Finnick t'a ramené à la vie et elle s'est assise sans plus rien dire. Ton père disait que vu la réaction de Katniss. Son fils était vraiment aimé. Bradley et Jason disaient que ce n'était pas logique que Finnick te sauve qu'un tribut en moins c'était toujours bon à prendre. Puis après, il y a eu le sacrifice de Mags et la tribut du Six qui est morte en te protégeant. Nous étions tous en plein doute.

Je vois que mes paroles font ressurgir pour eux des souvenirs douloureux. J'ai l'impression de les torturer. Malgré tout je continue mon récit.

_Dés lors, Madame Mellark s'est murée dans un silence. Elle ne nous parlait plus que pour donner ses instructions. Comme si elle-même remettait en cause ses convictions. Elle était sans cesse plonger dans ses pensées. Elle n'a même pas bronché quand tu as donné le médaillon à Katniss et le baiser qui a suivi. C'était très étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu ta mère ainsi. Je t'avoue qu'on respirait tous beaucoup mieux.

Peeta à l'air lui aussi décontenancé par ce que je lui apprends.

_Tout se passait donc mieux. Puis…il y a eu ce moment, où on n'a pas très bien compris. Vous étiez séparés et Katniss à fait exploser le champ de protection de l'arène. Les diffusions se sont arrêtées de suite après cela. Un écran noir est apparu. Sans aucune explication. Tout le monde, sauf ta mère qui était restée silencieuse y allait de sa théorie. A un moment, elle s'est levée pour aller je ne sais où. On n'a pas fait attention. On a peut être discuté une ou deux heures à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Nous n'osions pas sortir. On savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il valait mieux rester dans nos maisons.

Je reprends une gorgée de mon verre d'eau. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à raconter la suite. Mais il le faut. Je suis venue pour cela. Je leur raconte alors que je revis moi-même le moment où ma vie à basculer à jamais.

Nous étions tous autour de la table à exprimer nos angoisses et nos théories quand Madame Mellark est arrivée et à commencer à crier. « Tout cela c'est de votre faute ! A tous ! » Nous nous sommes retournés et elle avait une arme à la main. Une arme d'un pacificateur. J'étais surprise. Mais pas Monsieur Mellark.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu as gardé ce truc ? Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais rendu au pacificateur qui l'avait oublié sur le comptoir » Sa voix était étranglée.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé passer une occasion pareille d'avoir une arme. Il ne pouvait pas la réclamer de toute façon. Il aurait été sans doute exécuté pour son étourderie. » Expliqua Madame Mellark.

Nous étions terrifiés, enfin je l'étais particulièrement car elle pointait l'arme vers nous.

« Cette petite pute d'Everdeen, nous a joué la comédie dans cette arène. Elle est douée vraiment. J'y ai cru. Sauver Peeta n'a jamais été sa priorité mais sa petite révolution au prix de mon fils, elle par contre oui. Elle ne l'a pas loupé. Vous n'avez donc pas compris ? Elle a détruit l'arène. Elle vient d'humilier le président Snow. Les districts vont s'enflammer et Peeta doit être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« On ne peut pas savoir » Fit Bradley.

« Tais-toi ? Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que les hommes de Snow ne sont pas déjà dans cette foutue Arène pour les abattre un par un ? »

Elle n'avait pas tord. Certes, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant dans Panem. Surtout les jeux, mais les tributs devaient être morts. C'était le prix à payer pour changer les choses. Ils avaient décidés de se sacrifier pour permettre un soulèvement massif et total de la population.

« Pose cette arme Maman » Fit Jason.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'y avoir cru à sa comédie. D'avoir pensé un instant qu'ils s'étaient associés pour sauver mon bébé. » Une larme perla sur la joue de Madame Mellark et sa voix craquait sous l'émotion. Nous n'osions pas bouger.

« J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était différent. Dés petit, j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas taillé pour ce monde cruel et abominable. Qu'il allait se faire marcher dessus et utiliser. Il était trop gentil, trop naif. Mon bébé, mon fils n'allait pas survivre longtemps avec un comportement pareil. Combien de fois je te l'ai dit »Hurla t'elle à son mari pointant dangereusement l'arme sur lui.

J'étais pétrifiée.

« Mais non, tu n'en faisais qu'a ta tête. A l'encourager dans ce sens. La bonté n'apporte rien ! L'Amour encore moins dans ce monde. Que de la misère et maintenant il est mort à cause de tes balivernes. » Elle hurlait. « J'ai du tout faire pour essayer de l'endurcir. Mais tu cassais systématiquement mon travail derrière. Et regarde à quoi tout cela lui à servi ? Il s'est fait utliser par cette ordure d'Everdeen. Quoi que je dise, il n'a jamais réagit à mes vérités. J'ai pourtant essayé jusqu'au bout de le faire sortir de ses doux rêves. A lui dire des choses horribles pour obtenir une réaction. Lui faire comprendre. L'obliger à se battre. Mais, derrière mon dos. Toi tu l'encouragais ».

« Ta façon de l'éduquer n'était vraiment pas la bonne. Tu sais que je n'étais pas d'accord. Il fallait le laisser être qui il était et pas le transformer en ce que Toi tu es devenue »

« Oh oui, et il est beau le résultat… Comme moi, il s'est fait leurré par la personne qu'il l'aimait. Et maintenant, il est mort pour une saleté de mensonge. Parce qu'il était trop bon. Trop bon trop con. J'aurais du le taper plus fort. J'aurais du le secouer plus durement. Il serait encore en vie. J'ai échoué, je ne l'ai pas assez provoqué. Pas assez endurci. Mais si j'ai échoué c'est par ta faute. »

A ce moment, là, elle tira sur lui. Elle le toucha à l'épaule. Monsieur Mellark s'écroula. « Tu vas payer pour ne pas avoir sur proteger ton fils ». Jason se precipita vers son père. Mais elle lui interdit de l'aider.

« Il n'a que ce qu'il merite. Qu'il souffre un peu avant d'aller rejoindre son fils et de lui implorer son pardon. »

« Maman, tu es devenue cinglée ou quoi ? » Cria Bradley.

« Oh toi, tais –toi. Tu es très mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Espéce de lache. Tu savais très bien que ton frère n'était pas taillé pour l'arène. Qu'il serait incappable de tuer un autre être humain. Tu savais qu'il ne voudrait jamais revenir avec du sang sur les mains. Et tu ne t'es pas porté volontaire. C'est ta faute à toi aussi ! Quelle minable tu es. Alors que tu aurais eu tes chances. »

Je commençais à réaliser la situation dramatique dans laquelle je me trouvais. Madame Mellark avait perdu La raison.

« Ne faites pas cette têtes tous. Parce qu'on va tous le rejoindre. Et je vais revoir mon bébé et lui dire que je suis désolée que je n'ai pas su le protéger et l'elever comme il faut. Et vous allez aussi lui faire vos excuses. Vous auriez du tous m'aider au lieu de le conforter dans ses idées. De vous dresser contre moi TOUS ! Maintenant par votre faute il est mort. Mon bébé est mort ! »

A ce moment, elle tira une balle dans la tête de son mari. J'ai crié. J'étais en larmes. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

« Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille. Madame Mellark. Pitié. Laissez-moi partir » Je l'implorais. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

Elle me fixa avec dégout. « Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris qu'elle petite profiteuse tu étais. » Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. « Tu ne veux pas mourir avec le garçon que tu aimes ? »

« Laissez-moi vivre. Je… »

« Biensur, il n'y a que mon Peeta capable de se sacrifier par amour. Parce que lui, il est différent. Différent de vous tous ! Tellement meilleur. Tellement mieux. Que vous l'avez tous briser. Tous abandonnés. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il n'a jamais compris que je faisais tout cela pour lui. Et à cause de vous. Il est mort. A cause de vous, il n'a jamais compris que je faisais cela pour lui faire comprendre. Pour qu'il reste en vie dans un monde qui a fini par le broyer et l'utiliser ! Je vous hais tous. D'avoir laissé mon bébé sans défense. »

Elle me regarda froidement. L'arme pointée vers moi. Je ne pensais plus à Bradley. Je pensais à ma vie qui allait se terminer. Alors que j'étais si jeune.

« Fout le camp d'ici. Tu n'es pas de la famille »

Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'ai même pas eu un regard pour le garçon que je voulais épouser encore quelques heures auparavant. Je suis sortie et à peine la porte claquée. J'ai entendu trois coups de feu.

Je me précipitais chez moi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à quicquonque. Les avions du capitol se faisaient entendre. Je devais penser une fois de plus à rester en vie.

Je suis en larmes devant Peeta et Katniss. J'ai honte. J'ai tellement honte.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour et merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une petite review ^^ Ca fait vraiment plaisir.

Voici le chapitre 4. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Chapitre 4

Katniss pov

Lucy se tient devant nous et elle pleure mais je ne ressens aucune sympathie pour elle. Peeta me tient la main solidement. Il a le visage fermé mais il semble sous le choc. J'ai peur que ce ne soit trop pour lui et qu'il ne fasse une crise dans quelques minutes.

_Allez-vous en Lucy. Je crois que vous en avez assez dit. Je le lui ordonne sans ménagement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pense de cette femme mais elle n'a rien fait pour sauver la famille de Peeta. Ce dernier ne parle toujours pas et je suis très inquiéte.

_Je m'en vais. Balbutie Lucy. _Mais avant… Elle trifouille dans son sac et en sort une boite à chaussures. _Ce sont des photos de la famille de Peeta et de lui. Bradley me les avait confiées après votre départ pour les jeux de l'expiation. Il avait peur que sa mère dans un acces de rage, ne fasse une bétise.

Elle dépose la boite sur la table. Et elle s'en va precipitamment en titubant. J'entends la porte claquer. Je serre imméditement Peeta dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux. J'aimerais tant qu'il me dise un mot. N'importe quoi.

_Ca va aller, mon amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je repète sans cesse cela. Ne sachant pas s'il lutte contre un épisode ou s'il digère les informations choquantes que nous a révèlées Lucy.

Je sens qu'il reserre son entrainte. Je lui répéte que je l'aime et que tout ira bien.

En réalité, je suis consternée par ce que je viens d'apprendre sur la mort de la famille de Peeta. Je ne ressens vraiment aucune sympathie pour Madame Mellark. Je la hais encore plus maintenant qu'avant. Comment à t-elle pu toute sa vie traiter son fils de façon aussi horrible et excécrable pour ensuite tuer toute sa famille, soit disant par amour ? Quel amour ? De la culpabilité plutôt. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne pardonne pas. On ne protège pas son fils en le martyrisant, en l'humiliant sous l'excuse qu'on veut le voir devenir plus fort.

Je crois qu'il aurait été mieux pour Peeta qu'il ne sache jamais rien. De continuer à croire que la disparation de sa famille était du à Snow. Ca aurait moins douleureux. Je sens Peeta se détacher de moi. Il me regarde. L'air confus, au bord des larmes. Je lui caresse la joue.

_Je t'aime. C'est vraiment tout ce que je peux dire. Je suis nulle dés qu'il faut prononcer des paroles de réconfort. Il emet un petit sourire. Et j'en fais de même.

_Elle avait vraiment une mauvaise façon de m'aimer et de me le montrer. Il essaye de faire de l'humour, je l'entends a sa voix, mais comme celle-ci tremble. Ce n'est pas convaincant. Des larmes perlent puis coulent le long de ses joues. Peeta ne pleure pas facilement. La seule fois où je l'ai vraiment vu pleurer à chaudes larmes, c'était le jour de la moisson lors de nos premiers jeux dans la voiture qui nous emmenait au train.

_Je me suis toujours demandé si elle m'aimait… Ne serait ce qu'un petit peu ? Me confie Peeta. _Cela me hantait… C'était ma maman. Sa voix se brise à ce dernier mot. Maintenant, il pleure comme un enfant. Je le reprends dans mes bras. On peut dire que Peeta et moi avons tous deux des histoires compliquées avec nos mères respectives. Mais j'ai toujours su que ma mère m'aimait et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle ne nous avait pas abandonné sciemment. Que c'était du à la dépression. Un état que j'ai moi-même bien connu des années plus tard.

_Oui… Elle t'aimait… Quel gachis. Je me pince les lèvres. Oh non, j'ai dit ces derniers mots à voix haute. Magnifique façon de consoler son mari. Bien joué Katniss.

Peeta prend une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer. Il a soudain, un air coupable.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? Je lui demande doucement. Ma maladresse l'aurait-elle bléssé ?

_ Je suis une horrible personne. Car une partie de moi se réjouit de savoir cela. Alors que mon père et mes frères sont morts de sa main. A cause de moi.

Je lui prends immédiatement son visage entre mes deux mains pour qu'il me regarde bien en face et dans les yeux.

_Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Peeta ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

_J'aurais du l'écouter plus souvent… Faire ce qu'elle voulait.

_Non ! Tu n'as pas les idées claires, c'est le choc et le chagrin. Peeta, tu étais le fils parfait. C'est elle qui n'a pas su comprendre combien, tu es quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant. De profondément juste et honnête. C'est sa faute de n'avoir pas su voir, que son fils était bien plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Regarde-toi. Tu es le meilleur de nous tous. J'ai une chance folle que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi. De t'avoir eu à mes cotés dans ses jeux. Tu n'as jamais failli. Tu es le plus combattif d'entre nous. Rien de ce que ta mère t'a fait endurer et rien en ce qui concerne ses actions envers ta famille n'est de ta faute. C'est uniquement la sienne.

_Katniss…

_Peeta, ne la laisse pas te torturer une dernière fois de cette manière. Elle t'aimait, soit. Mais elle n'a jamais su voir qui tu étais. Tu as raison, elle avait une horrible façon de t'aimer et de te le montrer et de cela, tu n'es pas responsable. De là où elle est. J'espère qu'elle l'a comprit.

Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et je lui rends tout aussi délicatement son baiser.

_Allons au pré. Me demande-t-il. J'accepte.

Une fois là bas, nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe. Il ne dit pas un mot. Tant de gens sont enterrés sous nos pieds. Les parents de Peeta y sont peut être. Nous ne le saurons jamais exactement. Dans tous les cas, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde a besoin de ce moment de recueillement. Il sait pour la première fois exactement ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Je me dis que j'ai été vraiment rude avec Lucy sur l'instant. Je dois l'admettre, grâce à elle, il va pouvoir tourner la page. Faire correctement son deuil. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas quittée le district 12 et que nous pourrons retourner la voir et … Et quoi ? La remercier ? Est-ce le bon mot ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Peeta me semble plus en paix avec lui-même. Même si je sais que la blessure va prendre du temps à se cicatriser. Que tout cela le pertube encore. Mais c'est un battant. Il renaitra de ses cendres comme il l'a fait bien souvent.

Cette nuit là, il s'endort sans un mot comme un bébé dans mes bras. Quand je me reveille le lendemain matin. Il n'est déjà plus à mes cotés. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Il se léve toujours plus tot que moi. Mais je ne sens pas l'odeur du bon bain qui cuit. Je sors de la chambre rapidement. Je prendrais ma douche plus tard. Je le trouve dans le salon. Il fixe la boite à chaussures que nous a rapportées Lucy. Les photos de famille et de Peeta. Je vois qu'il hésite à l'ouvrir.

Je m'installe à ses cotés. Je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je sais ce qui le tourmente. Tout ce qui reste de sa famille et de son passé est enfermé dans cette boite.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, voici le dernier court chapitre de cette fic. Merci pour vos reviews ^^. Et à la prochaine, j'espère, ce n'est pas que je manque d'idées, bien au contraire, mais il me faut le courage de me lancer.

Secret de famille.

Katniss pov

Peeta ouvre la boite et nous découvrons ensemble les photos. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Une photo de famille, où ils sont tous réunis et bien habillés. Ils sourient tous, mais tout cela semble forcé. Il y a aussi une photo de Peeta avec ses deux frères prise à son retour des jeux. Une autre de Delly et Peeta, assis dans l'herbe. Ils doivent avoir à peine trois ans.

Je porte mon attention sur Peeta à chaque photo, mais son expression reste hermétique. Il décroche tout de même un sourire pour celle où il se trouve avec Delly. On continue notre exploration. Une photo attire mon attention. La mère de Peeta tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de perce-neige. Peeta à ses cotés, la regardant en souriant. Madame Mellark semble décontenancée. Le regard troublé. Elle fixe l'objectif. Et je me rappelle, les perce-neiges qu'il peignait avant que la petite amie de son frère ne débarque pour boulverser notre tranquillité.

Mon mari a les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce que je voudrais. J'attends qu'il soit prêt à tout me dire. Quelques minutes passent dans un silence pesant. Il fixe toujours cette photo.

_La fleur préférait de ma mère était le perce neige. Un jour, je l'ai entendu discuter avec une de ses amies. Elle disait qu'elle adorait la pureté de cette fleur, qui n'avait pas peur de l'hiver et se dressait fièrement au milieu de la neige, annonçant la premièr, l'arrivée de jours meilleurs. Elle admirait la force et la ténacité de cette petite fleur. Alors, un jour, je lui ai offert un bouquet.

J'écoute Peeta attentivement. Je compare le perce-neige de Madame Mellark et mon inclination pour le pissenlit et étrangement, je leur trouve des points communs mais rien dans mon cœur ne peut au final remplacer la longevité d'un pissenlit, sa résistance, sa capacité à renaitre quelque soit les endroits et son aspect nouricier. Une question me vient soudain.

_Peeta, tu avais l'air d'avoir à peine huit ans sur la photo. Les perce-neige ont les trouve en fôret.

_Ton père. Me coupa-t-il.

Mon cœur fait un bond.

_J'étais avec Delly, on était face au trou de la cloture électrique et on n'osait pas y aller. Ton père nous a trouvé là et il s'est soucié de nous. Delly, lui a dit que je voulais aller chercher des perce-neige pour offrir à ma maman et il nous a dit d'attendre qu'il nous en rapporterait et il est revenu avec un énorme bouquet. Je les offert à ma maman qui n'a rien dit. Elle ne m'a même pas demandé comment j'avais fait. Elle est restée muette et mon père à voulu prendre la photo et j'étais vraiment content d'avoir fait cela pour elle.

Je suis boulversée par la pensée que mon père ait aidé Peeta.

Mon père me manque tellememt. Nous nous remettons doucement de nos émotions quand je tombe sur une photo que j'arrache pratiquement des mains de Peeta. Il me regarde étrangement. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. D'apparence, cette photo n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Elle représente juste Peeta avec son tablier de la boulangerie se tenant devant la boutique sauf que je le reconnais immédiatement parce qu'il est gravé dans ma mémoire. C'est Peeta à 11 ans. C'est mon garçon des pains, exactement comme je me le rappelle avec sa méche un peu mal coupé sur le front. Je suis incapable de quitter cette photo des yeux. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure.

_Katniss ? Me demande Peeta intrigué.

Je fixe encore la photo et je la presse contre mon cœur.

_ Peeta… Je le regarde dans les yeux.

_Oui ?

_ Je viens de comprendre quelque chose de très important.

Les larmes menacent de couler. Je me sens si stupide.

_Quoi ?

_Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où nos regards se sont croisés. Je n'avais juste pas compris jusqu'à ce que je le revoie, tel qu'il était ce jour là.

Je regarde de nouveau la photo de mon garçon des pains. Tout est si clair, si limpide. Cette dette qui m'empéchait d'aller le voir pour le remercier et qui m'obligeait à toujours avoir un œil sur lui avait aussi un autre nom : l'amour.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Voila que je lui dis qu'en réalité je l'aime depuis le premier jour alors que j'ai passé prés de deux ans après nos premiers jeux à dire le contraire. Je lui montre alors la photo.

_Le garçon des pains. Il m'a donné deux pains et en échange, il s'est emparé de mon cœur et tout ce temps, je me suis demandé où celui-ci était ? Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était toi qui l'avait en fait depuis le départ.

Il me sourit tendrement.

_Tu viens de comprendre tout cela en regardant juste cette photo ?

J'acquièce avec un mouvement de la tête. Il m'attire contre lui et ses lévres s'emparent des miennes et tout mon être frissonne de contentement, de désir et d'amour.

Fin.


End file.
